


HMA (Human-Monster Associations)

by Jedijuana



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Everybody Lives, F/F, Gen, M/M, Sort Of, bazechirrut porn in second chapter, transfemme Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedijuana/pseuds/Jedijuana
Summary: Cassian had been working a case involving thirteen missing people for almost seven months. Well, technically she wasn't supposed to be investigating this one; since there were no bodies, Mothma had assigned her to other cases that had better leads. But she pursued it in her free time nonetheless.Until about a week ago, when a call came in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me like a fart in church. Not beta'd so I don't even know what I wrote.

Jyn was tired. She was tired of being cold, tired of gross old men hitting on her, tired of dressing like a skank and staying out all night. Tired of being undercover. She wandered the streets of the red light district in downtown Jedha city, disguised as an escort, searching for monsters or humans or both. As long as they were causing trouble. 

This far downtown, the air stank with smoke and dirt and other things Jyn didn't want to think about. Neon lights drowned out the stars, but did little to light the streets. The temperature during the day was cold enough, but it dropped significantly lower when the sun went down. The skin of Jyn’s legs were numb where they were covered by only sheer stockings. 

Jyn stopped and watched an exotic dancer in the window of a bar for a moment. She was illuminated in red from one side and blue from the other, making her skin cast off a violet glow. Jyn imagined herself up there, but quickly squashed it down. Not a pleasant thought. She was uncomfortable simply dressing in a skirt, imagine how she'd feel in her underwear, performing.

The dancer noticed Jyn watching and sent her a wink. Jyn quickly looked away and kept walking. Her nose was numb and she wanted to go to bed, but it wasn't even three yet.

Jyn passed all manner of nightlife, from drag queens and kings, vagrants sleeping in alleys and doorways, men wandering or cruising up and down the street, looking for a suitable man or woman, a small group of escorts standing clustered together under a street light, smoking cigarettes.

A voice raised itself above the murmur of nightlife. 

“Trade that necklace for a glimpse into your near future!” 

Jyn looked around for the source of the voice. She spotted a man sitting on the steps in front of a convenience store, smoking a cigarette, several feet away. Mesh sleeves and an inch of his midriff could be seen under his leather vest. Jyn assumed he was just another escort. Why would he want to trade sex for a shitty old necklace? But he wasn't looking at her. Jyn's face ran hot when she realized he must not have been talking to her, and she doubled her pace.

Jyn rounded a corner, then an arm braced against the wall in front of her, blocking her path. The man had followed her.

“I'm speaking to you,” he said, voice low. He was certainly looking at her now. His breath smelled like alcohol and smoke of various kinds.

Jyn clenched her fists. She had mace tucked away in her jacket, but she wouldn't need it for this drunk.

Before she could move however, another voice spoke up. 

“Is there a problem here?” a spanish-accented voice came. 

Jyn looked over the shoulder of the man who was pinning her to the wall.

A young woman with a mustache and a navy riding jacket stood there, hands on her hips. Jyn could easily see she had a concealed carry. 

The man stepped away from Jyn.

“Of course not. We were just talking.” 

“She doesn't look happy to talk to you,” she frowned.

He shrugged. “You'll forgive me. I'm blind.” 

“I don't care.” 

The man raised his hands in resignation and slunk back into the shadows.

The young woman stepped towards Jyn. 

“Are you alright? I'm detective Andor.”

Jyn raised her hand and pulled back the lapel of her jacket to reveal her badge. “Agent Erso, precinct 45. I'm undercover. And I could have handled him.” 

“Better safe than sorry,” Andor shrugged and extended her hand.

Jyn took it and shook. A friendly warmth spread through her hand and up her arm. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

  
  


~

 

Cassian had been working a case involving thirteen missing people for almost seven months. Well, technically she wasn't supposed to be investigating this one; since there were no bodies, Mothma had assigned her to other cases that had better leads. But she pursued it in her free time nonetheless. 

Until about a week ago, when a call came in. Twenty seven dead humans were found in the basement of a foreclosed house. The oldest had been dead for months, the most recent had bled out hours before she was found. The entire house reeked of rot and death and swarmed with bugs. Puddles of stinking old blood stained the carpet black. Besides that, the house was in an extreme state of neglect and was falling apart, with peeling paint and stained walls and water logged woodwork. It was a wonder how anyone had lived there for any period of time, even the undead.

And Cassian was back on the case.

She had traced the killers to this warehouse, and looking up she could see their light on in the window of the upstairs office. 

Cassian ran over the profile again. Two partners, one an Asian male, mid-forties, small and unassuming, with an unbridled temper, he was the brains of the partnership. The other was also an Asian male, late thirties, but he was large and intimidating, with a more reserved personality suited to following. They were both vampires too. 

Cassian crept up the metal stairs, nerves strung tight and gun trained on the door. Tonight, there would be justice for the men and women they killed. 

Outside the door now, Cassian took a deep breath. She hadn't seen the killers yet, only read their profiles. She almost found herself curious as to what they looked like. But she was prepared to do what had to be done.

Cassian cocked her gun, spun around and kicked the door in.

“HMA enforcement, you're under arrest!” 

Both the vampires turned their heads to look at him, but didn't move. Neither of them held weapons.

The older one sat on the floor, drinking out of a can. There was blood on his teeth. He was indeed small, but Cassian could see him flex the ripcord muscles of his forearms. He had short cropped hair and a dermal piercing under his eye. The younger one leaned against the window frame, smoking a cigarette. He was a lot bigger than Cassian had expected. They both wore leather vests and chains; they wouldn't stand out from the night crowd in this city.

She recognized the smaller one as the man she caught antagonizing agent Erso on the street, less than two weeks earlier.

Suddenly, the man on the floor burst out in a vicious cackle. Cassian stopped.

“Whatever for, honey?” His English was fluent but slightly accented, and his voice was calm and smooth, almost seductive.

Cassian trained her gun back on him. “I think you know why. We found your stockpile of prostitutes.”

The vampire shrugged and aimed a piercing gaze just to the left of Cassian. “No one will miss them.” 

Then he turned to his partner and asked “Does he look like a killer?” 

“No,” came the answer, gruff and condescending.

The smaller man laughed again. “Didn't think so.” 

Cassian growled and brandished her gun. “Enough! Stand up! Hands behind your heads!” 

The older vampire’s face straightened, seeming to understand the situation. He stood and put his hands on the back of his head. The other was slow to follow, first stomping out his cigarette under his boot, then straightening up and slowly raising his hands to his head.

The next happened so fast Cassian didn't have time to think. She was only a slow human, after all. The larger man whipped out a crossbow that had been hidden behind his back, cocked and fired it, spearing Cassian through the shoulder and pinning her to the wall behind her. Somehow she managed to keep her gun in her hand, and opened fire as soon as her vision broke through the curtain of screaming pain, but the two were gone, out the window to the ground sixteen feet down. 

Cassian kept her gun trained on the window for another moment before holstering it and letting out a breath.

She patched into her comm.

“Kay-two, it's me. They got away. I’m injured. You know my location.”

She threw the comm to the ground angrily before she could hear K2sO’s helpful reply about waiting for backup.

She slammed her fist against the wall behind her and let out a scream of frustration. She had been so close. Seven months and twenty seven bodies. And counting. It was embarrassing that they hadn't even bothered to kill her. 

 

~

 

Jyn stumbled after Cassian through the narrow alleyways of the slums of the city. Cassian's grip on her wrist was tight, almost painful. Jyn felt her unease, on the cusp of panic. K2sO, a towering shadow and Cassian's partner, kept up a light jog behind them. 

What was it Cassian said? 'This city is about to blow.’ They had already fought their way through one wall of Krennic’s soldiers, all manner of vampires, fireforms, shadows and wizards. Jyn’s feet and hands were numb from the cold and she was soaked with sweat from fighting. 

Cassian brought them around a corner into a courtyard and Jyn wrenched her wrist from her grip.

Before she could start her protest however, a voice echoed through the air.

“Halt!” 

One of Krennic’s fireforms had spotted them.

“Where are you taking these humans?” he asked K2sO.

Kay-two looked around frantically for a moment. “I'm taking them…” they scambled for words. “To imprison them. In prison.” 

“We'll take it from here,” commanded the fireform.

Kay-two waved his hands. “No, I don't think that's a good idea-” but was interrupted.

Another voice rang out across the courtyard, louder.

“Let them pass in peace!” 

Jyn whipped around. There, under an arch, stood the man who had tried to pick her up a month ago while she was undercover, when she had first met Cassian.

The man walked forward with the sure footsteps of someone who wasn't afraid of death. “Let them pass in peace,” he repeated.

“Stop right there!” the fireform ordered, and he and his squad trained their guns on the man.

But he didn't stop.

“He's blind,” spoke up one vampire soldier.

“Is he deaf, too?” Asked another, a wolf.

The blind man finally stopped once he was surrounded by Krennic’s soldiers. He tilted his head and that was all the warning before he moved.

Jyn couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen anyone move so fast in her life. Before any of the soldiers even had time to raise their guns, two of them were down, blood spouting from their throats. 

The man easily dodged a round of bullets before felling another soldier with a neck-snapping kick to the head, another he grabbed and spun around to block incoming fire from the three remaining soldiers, then dropped the lifeless body to the ground. 

Jyn watched in a mixture of awe and horror as the remaining three soldiers dropped to the ground one by one. Such raw power! She could hardly believe this man was real, let alone a human. Seven of Krennic’s soldiers down in less than thirty seconds. Her own record of four in two minutes seemed pathetic.

The courtyard quieted, but only for a moment before a chorus of boots on concrete burst in. 

The man cocked his head before spinning around to face the new squad of soldiers, but gunfire rang out and all seven of them dropped to the ground. 

Cassian moved fast, pulling out her gun and aiming, but she didn't shoot.The man recovered quickly and straightened up. 

“You almost shot me!”

His partner, Jyn assumed, stood from where he was crouching behind some rubble, holding a smoking shotgun and an unloaded crossbow.

“You're welcome,” he growled.

The older man sat himself down on the back of a fallen soldier.

“I'm Chirrut Îmwe, this is Baze,” he gestured to his partner. Baze grunted.

K2sO rematerialized behind Jyn. She hadn't noticed them slink into a shadowy corner when the shooting started.

“Clear of hostiles,” they decided.

Baze cocked his shotgun and aimed at the shadow.

They threw their hands up. “One hostile!” 

“They're alright,” Chirrut's voice stayed his gun.

Cassian stepped forward, keeping her gun trained on the armed man. “Go back and stay with the truck,” she ordered Kay-two. Then to Baze,  “What is he?” 

Baze looked at her. “A fool.” Chirrut smiled. 

“You're both under arrest,” said Cassian. “For the murder of twenty seven humans in the Jedha-metro area.”  

Chirrut gasped sarcastically. “Only twenty seven? Baze, why didn't you tell me I dreamt up half our meals?” 

Cassian scowled. “That isn't funny.” 

Chirrut opened his mouth as if to speak again but shut it when guns cocked around the entire perimeter of the courtyard. Great, more soldiers. 

But these soldiers were different. They were dressed in plain clothes and their gear was old and worn, they looked more like a militia than any actual soldiers. Jyn realized they must be part of Saw Guerra’s band of rebels. 

The leader, a wolf with a missing eye and jagged, yellow teeth, approached Jyn as his squad moved in.

“Weapons down and hands up. You're all coming with us,” he growled.

Jyn reluctantly obeyed, and watched Cassian, Chirrut and Baze do the same out of the corner of her eye. 

“Can you not see we are with you humans?” Chirrut asked. 

“Tell that to the one who killed our men,” the wolf answered. 

Jyn winced as her hands were yanked down behind her back and bound there. She felt nothing from the soldier who did so, his gloves blocking her connection.

“Anyone who harms us will answer to Saw Guerra,” she snapped.

The wolf in front of her leaned in and chuckled. His breath reeked of dead flesh.

“And why is that?” 

“Because I'm the daughter of Galen Erso.” 

The wolf laughed again and Jyn's vision went black as a burlap sack was pulled over her head. She heard the crack of a pistol whip and someone hit the ground.

“Are you kidding me?” Chirrut yelled a moment later. “I'm blind!” 

 

~

 

Cassian awoke what she assumed was hours later, with a horrible pounding headache, and limbs stiff from the cold. She sat up and looked around. The cell was dimly lit, but she could make out Baze and Chirrut with her. Jyn was nowhere to be seen.

Cassian stood up and looked through the bars of the cell door. Her gear sat on a table just out of reach, guarded by soldiers playing cards.

Chirrut must have heard her move because he spoke. “Who's the one in the next cell?” 

Baze hauled himself up to look through the barred window into the neighboring cell.

“It's a changeling. He's a shuttle pilot for Krennic. I'll kill him!” 

Cassian perked up. “Wait! Wait, no!” she yelled, pushing Baze aside.

“Stop! Back off!” She gave Baze another good shove and he backed away, sulking.

Cassian pressed her face to the bars. The young man on the other side appeared human, barring the third eye on his forehead. He had dark skin and long dark hair. His uniform was dirty and he was shaking, staring at the opposite wall.

“What's wrong with him?” Chirrut asked from behind her. Cassian shushed him and turned back to the window.

“Hey. Hey!” She whispered. “Are you the driver? The shuttle pilot? You brought the message?” 

The changeling mumbled something indecipherable and stared at the wall. Cassian tried again.

“Erso? Galen Erso? Do you know that name?” 

“Galen… Erso…?” He mumbled, confused. 

“Yes, yes. Did he give you a message?” Cassian was getting frustrated. They didn't have time for this.

Slowly, the changeling nodded. “Galen Erso,” he repeated. “Yes, he… gave me a message, I-” 

Suddenly the young man seemed to come back to himself. He turned to face Cassian.

“I'm the pilot. I brought the message. I'm the pilot!” Genuine joy lit up his face.

Cassian sighed with relief. “Yes, good, hush. We're going to get you out of here okay? Just hold on.” 

She turned back to her own cell. Chirrut was smiling and Baze looked at her expectantly. Cassian moved back to the cell door and looked wistfully out at her gear. She couldn't unlock the door with the soldiers sitting right there. Damnit, they didn't have the time for this!

Chirrut could sense her unease.

“Relax, detective. We've been in worse cages than this one.” 

Cassian turned her head to look at him.

“But I sense you carry yours wherever you go,” Chirrut smiled knowingly. Cassian shuddered to imagine what he knew. 

Cassian opened her mouth to protest, but a blaring siren drowned out her words. The soldiers sitting outside the cell scrambled to grab their gear and ran out. Cassian unzipped her boot and pulled out her lock picking tools. The siren drowned out any of her useless thoughts. 

After two minutes of fooling with the lock pad, Cassian gave up and smashed it. She barely had time to pull her arm back through the bars.

Cassian ran out and slung her gear over her shoulder, not bothering to fasten her gun belt. 

“Kay-two! Come in!” She yelled into her comm. “Find my location, we need to get out of here now!” 

“I'm waiting just outside the city,” Kay-two’s voice crackled through the comm. “But there isn't much city left.”

Cassian turned towards Baze and Chirrut. “Get the pilot!” She commanded.

“Oh, I'll get the pilot,” Baze grinned, cooking his shotgun, making Cassian nervous. But she didn't have time to worry. A quick glance around and she chose a hallway.

“Where are you going?” Chirrut called after her as she took off running.

“I've gotta find Jyn!” Cassian yelled over her shoulder without slowing.

She heard a gunshot echo behind her, but she didn't turn around. She absolutely  _ had _ to find Jyn. How could she face herself if something happened to her? 

Cassian ran down twisting corridors until her lungs hurt, looking in every room and corner for Jyn.

She rounded a corner and there she was, finally. She knelt on the floor in front of a blank screen, staring. A grizzled, older wolf with a lazy eye and a respirator stood behind her. He must be Saw Guerra. Cassian pointed her gun at him, but lowered it when he made no move to attack. 

“Jyn!” Cassian called. She didn't move.

“Jyn! We have to go!” Cassian yelled again, shaking her by the shoulders, then hauled her to her feet. She slumped like dead weight against Cassian.

“You must save her,” Saw spoke to Cassian. His voice was nothing but a strong wheeze.

Jyn managed to gather herself. “We won't leave you!” 

“I am done running,” Saw argued. “You must save yourself.” 

Jyn shook her head but let Cassian pull her away. She heard Saw call after her as she ran after Cassian.

“Go! Save the dream!” She bit back tears and ran.

Cassian managed to guide them out of the compound without doubling back  _ too  _ many times, siren piercing through her ears and Jyn stumbling behind her. They burst out into the desert. The previously frigid wind was hot on Cassian's face and the bright sun burned her eyes. The skyline of Jedha city was visible on the horizon. It was glowing with flames.

Cassian looked around frantically for K2sO and the truck. Where were they? Cassian glanced back at Saw’s compound and saw Baze and Chirrut running towards them, the changeling shuttle pilot following close behind.

“Kay-two! Where are you?” Cassian yelled into her comm.

A rusty red truck screeched to a halt inches from her nose.

“Right here,” Kay-two leaned out the driver side window.

“Let's go!” Cassian yelled over her shoulder, running around the front of the truck and getting in the passenger side. Jyn struggled with the tailgate momentarily before climbing in. Baze followed, towing Chirrut behind and crowding the small space. Jyn took hold of the changeling’s wrist and pulled him in after as the truck started moving again. His thoughts were hopelessly scrambled and left Jyn in a mild state of confusion. She pulled the tailgate shut as the back tires began throwing up dust. The wind whipped her hair into her face, stinging her eyes and cheeks. She looked through the hatch out to the horizon. A horrible orange glow came from the crumbling city.

Cassian turned in her seat and yanked open the rusty window into the back. K2sO spoke before she had a chance to.

“Krennic and his fireforms are moving in. They're destroying the city.” Cassian glared at them.

Chirrut replied, his voice strained with withheld emotion, but steady. “In case you hadn't noticed, they've been doing that for a while now.”

A tense silence fell through the cabin.

Baze spoke again for the first time in a while. He kept his voice guarded, but the grief still bled through.

“The city is burning.” 

 

~

 

Even through the frigid rain, Jyn could feel her tears of agony and rage burning scalding tracks down her face. The mission to the kyber research facility in Eadu county to find her father had been a catastrophic failure. 

For years, Jyn had resigned herself to believing her father was dead. But suddenly there he was, soaked with rain and emotionally exhausted, but alive and breathing. And then he wasn't. Jyn held her father as his life slipped away like the blood pooling beneath him.

Jyn scrubbed at her face with her sleeve but it did nothing to help. Her mother was dead. Saw was dead. Her father was dead. She had nothing left. Not that she ever had much in the first place.

Cassian's truck, which was as old as she was anyway, finally kicked the bucket just miles from the facility. The changeling, Bodhi, and Kay-two found a transport van in the parking lot. It had a lot more room than the truck, but it lacked a feeling of being used by a real person. 

A sob worked it's way up Jyn's throat and she barely managed to choke it down. Chirrut, sitting next to her, caught her hand and squeezed. She could feel a strange, bittersweet mixture of his sorrow and hope through his skin. Hope that both flickered like a candle and roared like a forest fire. She let him squeeze her hand one more time before she pulled it back. 

She scrubbed at her eyes again and looked up to where Cassian sat in the passenger seat. Her anger turned her vision red.

“This is your fault.”

Cassian turned her head to look at her.

“No it isn't,” she said with a sense of finality.

Jyn wouldn't let her get out of this one.

“My father was alive. You put him at risk! You may as well have killed him yourself.” 

Cassian turned in her seat to face Jyn and set her face like stone.

“I had orders. I followed them,” she said forcefully. She turned back in her seat. “These things happen.” 

Jyn growled and punched the back of Kay-two’s seat. She yelled over their protest of “please do not distract the driver.” 

“These things? These things happen when you blindly follow orders! This was not an accident! You killed my father!” 

Cassian was silent and stared at the road ahead. She took a deep breath, as if thinking what to say that would de-escalate Jyn.

“Shut up,” she snapped instead.

Jyn felt the words like a stab to the gut. She seethed at Cassian until tears pricked at her eyes again, then retreated into the farthest corner of the van. Baze moved to sit in front of her, blocking her from view. She let her tears fall silently until she fell asleep.

 

~

 

Security around the data vault in Scarif was lax today, on account of Krennic celebrating the destruction of Jedha city. Or so Cassian had decided. But whatever the reason, Bodhi and Kay-two had managed to drive the van, including a trailer full of rebels, straight into the compound. 

Cassian's head buzzed with adrenaline. Or maybe hope. Or a sense of companionship. That hope grew and grew to overflowing as each step of the plan succeeded. First, getting past the main gate. Then the disguises. Then scattering their tiny battalion across the compound. Cassian and Jyn made it into the data vault itself. 

K2sO was the first to survive the destruction of Jedha and fall in Scarif. In their last moment of consciousness, they hoped Cassian would make it. Bullets ripped through their form until there was nothing left but a few dark spots on the floor. 

Cassian and Jyn simply climbed the tower. They couldn't afford to look back. 

 

Cassian said to sit in the van. Cassian said to sit in the van. 

“You're our only way out of here,” she said. 

So Bodhi sat. He closed his primary eyes, keeping his third open. His sight wasn't nearly as strong this way, but he felt grounded, enclosed without being too vulnerable. Possibly felt safer, although it was hard to tell at this moment. 

Bodhi sat up and opened his eyes with a start. Cassian said they needed a signal. Oh fuck, Cassian needed a connection to the communications tower and Bodhi had forgot. He shook his head. None of his thoughts were in order. He had been six years old just last week, and fifteen before that. Right now, he was both in the van on Scarif and in the cell at Saw Guerra's place. He could hear Cassian whispering to him, asking him about Galen Erso. 

Galen Erso, who had sacrificed himself to ensure a horrible weapon would never take a life. Bodhi couldn't remember the destruction of Jedha. It wasn't too late. There was a cable in the back of the van that he could connect to the radio panel, in turn connected to his comm. He just needed to patch into the data tower. The cable was heavy, but he was strong enough. 

He patched into his comm. “Melshi!” 

The response crackled through “yeah?” 

“They have the plans.” Or so Bodhi hoped. “We need to get a signal out. I'm connected over here but I need you to engage the master switch.” 

“Roger that. We'll find it.” 

Bodhi waited until the coast was as clear as it was going to get. Then he ran.

Although Bodhi's life was scrambled up in his head, he could still remember most of it. His moms and biological father. His third eye opening. Jyn taking his wrist as he ran after Cassian's truck. Turning seventeen. Cassian whispering to him in his cell. Galen telling him that if he was strong enough, and brave enough, that he could make it. 

He finally dropped to his knees in front of the panel. No sooner had he plugged in, he felt an aura. He whipped his head around, searching frantically for the source of danger.

An explosion went off ten feet away. Bodhi didn't have time to think. 

 

Chirrut, Baze and Melshi hunkered down in a garage, just behind the door. 

Chirrut ached and he was exhausted. He and Baze hadn't killed anyone, barring today, for weeks. Naturally, they hadn't fed either. Chirrut imagined Baze felt that much worse for being larger, but he hadn't said anything. The air being thick with the scent of blood didn't help either. He could barely distinguish between the sources that were human from the sources that weren't.

“That must be the master switch over there,” Melshi said.

“How do we get there?” Chirrut asked. The space between them and the switch was a minefield of crossfire. 

“I- fuck.” Melshi huffed. A moment passed and he cocked his gun. “I'm going.” 

Chirrut heard his boots pound the ground as he ran. Then he heard the near-inaudible, wet sound of bullets tearing flesh. Melshi didn't even scream. 

Chirrut winced when he smelled Melshi’s blood, mixing with the dust on the concrete floor. But he knew which direction to go. He clicked his tongue and listened for the echo under the gunfire. Sure enough, there was an obstacle straight ahead, and Chirrut assumed it must be a control panel. Melshi had almost made it halfway. 

Chirrut took a deep breath and stood. He felt Baze's eyes on him. With his speed, he could make it. 

Then he was off. He clicked his tongue rapidly, listening to the ground just ahead of him. He stepped up to the panel and quickly ran his fingers over it. He engaged each switch he found, not knowing which was the “master.” He finished and spun around, prepared to sprint back to safety.

A footstep crunched in the gravel. Chirrut had time to whip around before pain exploded in his chest. He brought his hands up and felt cold blood spilling out of a hole in him made by a huge shard of wood.

“Gh,” he choked on his own blood and his whole body went numb. As he fell, he thought the whole situation almost ironic. 

 

Baze saw the soldier approach Chirrut. He was already running when Chirrut fell. Two shotgun blasts blew the killer’s head clean off. 

“Chirrut!” He cried.

He threw his guns down and dropped to his knees next to Chirrut. Chirrut always felt cold, but Baze hated how the wetness of all the blood made him feel colder. He braced against Chirrut's shoulder and looked away to pull out the projectile with a horrible wet sound. If Chirrut's heart was intact, he would be responsive immediately and alright (but tired and sore) in a few hours. Baze bit his lip and took hold of Chirrut's face, heedless of the blood he got everywhere. 

But Chirrut's face remained emotionless and blank.

“Chirrut!” Baze called again, shaking him by the shoulders. “No, no-” 

If the killer's aim had been true, Baze didn't know how he could go on. He clenched his jaw and blinked back stinging tears. 

A sound made him look up. The soldier was sitting up, a ghastly hole in his head, where before there had been no head at all. He was already locked and loaded. 

But there was a pistol on Chirrut's hip, and Baze was faster. 

Almost. Another crossbow bolt speared him through the stomach, nailing him to the ground. Baze hoped he shot the creature in the heart, if such a thing could even kill him. 

Baze felt the pain almost like a pin prick. It was nothing compared to his broken heart. 

Minutes or hours, years really, passed and nothing happened. Baze listened as the battle died down across the entire compound. He listened as the final death rattles echoed through the air. He didn't move, didn't even bother to breathe. He didn't need to, it was just a residual habit from when he was human, but all the same, he couldn't bring himself to. 

Baze finally closed his eyes. He tried to will his consciousness away.

 

K2sO’s last action was to seal the vault doors. Cassian and Jyn climbed the data tower. Jyn nearly reached the file when a door opened in the wall only a few feet down. Two soldiers and a man in a white uniform, who must be Krennic, stood there, soldiers’ guns trained towards either her or Cassian. 

Cassian drew her gun and fired first, and one soldier fell. Krennic backed further into the doorway while the other soldier fired at Cassian. Jyn grabbed the file and clipped it to her belt as the gunfire continued. 

Jyn looked back just in time to see the soldier fall. But Cassian fell too. Jyn watched with horror as Cassian slammed backwards into a support beam and then collapsed onto a platform a little farther down. She didn't move. 

Krennic was back at the doorway now, his own weapon drawn, firing at Jyn. Jyn barely managed to climb around the pillar, out of firing range. She kept climbing, out through a hatch in the roof. Her fingers were aching from gripping so hard for so long by the time she finally reached the top. 

Up here was a grey, empty room, with nothing but a control panel and a panoramic window looking out over the whole compound. From the ground, Jyn had seen the huge satellite dish on the roof that would transmit the plans she held in her hand up to the rebels, assuming they had gotten the message that it was coming in. 

Jyn stepped up to the panel but whipped back around when a gun clicked behind her. Krennic had followed her in an elevator, which was closing silently behind him. Her fingers twitched towards her gun.

“I wouldn't try that if I were you,” Krennic smiled. Jyn hated it. 

“Take off your gun belt,” Krennic ordered, not smiling.

Jyn clenched her jaw and slowly undid the buckle, then dropped her best form of protection to the ground. 

Krennic stepped towards her and dragged it away with his foot, keeping his gun on her. 

“Good. Now hand over that file.” 

“You know I can't do that,” she said, voice straining to hide her emotion. 

“Now!” The change in volume of Krennic's voice made Jyn jump. “Or would you  _ like  _ to die?” 

Jyn squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. She missed her father and mother. She missed Saw. She missed Cassian. She missed Bodhi and Baze and Chirrut.

Jyn's hands shook as she unclipped the file from her belt and gripped it tightly in front of her. 

“Good girl.” Krennic held out his hand.

Jyn threw the file at Krennic's head as hard as she could and dashed for her gun. She froze in terror halfway there. 

Krennic was transforming. His bones elongated with sickening cracks and joints dislocated with horrible pops. His skin stretched almost to tearing and took on a disgusting grey hue, while his clothes did tear, unable to contain his near nine foot height. He had to lean down to fit in the room. His eye sockets were black, rotting out of his head. 

A bone-chilling shriek came from the mouth of the creature that used to be Krennic, filled with black, crooked teeth. 

Jyn was paralyzed. She shut her eyes tight. 

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Bodhi sat in the waiting room, standing out humiliatingly in their dirty, ripped and bloody clothes. Jyn stared at a painting on the wall, and Bodhi fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're here for one of 2 reasons, I know this 
> 
> Also you can see where I got tired and gave up

Death didn't come to Jyn.

She wrenched her eyes open just in time to see Krennic's form fall to the floor with a loud crash. And behind him, in the elevator doorway? Was beautiful, sweet Cassian. 

Jyn stumbled towards her, but stopped just short of touching her. She was leaning almost all her weight on the handrail and was in obvious pain. Her face was sickly pale. 

Cassian held down a cough, dropped her gun and reached for Jyn. She caught her just as her legs gave out. She felt Cassian's debilitating pain and a horrible sense of dread through her skin. A slight glimmer of relief did bleed through the fog. Jyn also felt overflowing love. She found it spilling back and forth between them. 

Jyn looked around, out the windows down to the compound below. Smoke blanketed the ground, not quite obscuring all the tiny bodies. Nothing moved, however. She helped Cassian sit down against the wall, then retrieved the file. She plugged it into the console and watched the screen as it showed the data slowly sending. She watched while it finished, waited another moment, and took the file back and clipped it back to her belt. But she refused to let herself believe it was over. Not yet. 

The elevator ride back down was silent save Cassian's labored breathing. Everytime Jyn looked at her, the image of her lying unmoving on the platform flashed in front of her eyes. But she couldn't look away. 

Cassian had Jyn stop just outside the data vault so she could pick up the shadowy scraps of K2sO and hide them carefully in her pocket while Cassian leaned heavily on the control panel. She knew they would be back to their normal attitude and about half their normal size in just a few weeks. She was still shocked by how little was left. 

 

Bodhi felt himself leaving his safe place. He cracked his eyes open. He was lying on his back in the van, with something horribly uncomfortable beneath him. He wondered for a moment how he had gotten there, but realized he must have somehow discovered some new latent ability he was gifted with. He sat up. Underneath him was the spool the cable had been on, empty. The cable itself ran in through the open back door up to the front seats. He scrambled up to look at the radio panel. The signal had connected thirty minutes ago, and was connected still. Bodhi tried to wipe the giddy smile off his face. Just because his message got out didn't mean a thing. 

Bodhi jumped out of the van. Everything was eerily silent. Realizing he was surrounded by dead bodies sent a shiver up his spine and made his skin crawl. But he was brave enough. He jogged alongside the cable, following it to where he'd plugged in. The earth was scorched black where he had been hunkering, and Bodhi thanked whatever deity that was responsible for making him for giving him the ability to somehow flit unconsciously. But the cable was completely intact, as was the panel. Bodhi knew the panel connected all the way to the master switch through underground cables, and took off jogging again in the most likely direction. Some of the bodies he passed were just piles of ashes, others only stains on the ground. 

Bodhi scraped to a stop behind the control panel. The master switch was indeed engaged, and he had to resist the urge to slap himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. 

Bodhi stepped around the console and gasped. Those two vampires who saved him on Jedha were lying dead in the dust. What were their names? A horrible, dissolving, gory mess was nearby and he tried not to think about who it had been. 

He ran up to the man who was propped up from the ground,  speared through the stomach with a crossbow bolt. This was Baze, Bodhi remembered upon seeing his face. Bodhi gently touched him on the shoulder. Cold and not breathing. Bodhi wanted to cry. 

Bodhi felt the shoulder under his hand move. He looked up quickly. 

“I'm alive,” Baze's voice was weak with pain. 

“Oh!” Bodhi gasped. “Thank you!” Bodhi wanted to slap himself again.  _ Thank you _ ? 

“Uh- can you get up?” He stuttered.

“No,” Baze sighed. 

Bodhi looked at Baze. “I- um, I don't think I can- because you're-” he cut himself off. 

“Get out of here then.” Baze closed his eyes again. “Go home.” 

“What? No!” Bodhi looked around. “I'll go get help!” 

“Everyone's dead, honey.” Baze's voice almost broke. 

Bodhi didn’t let his shoulders slump, and absolutely did not fail to blink back a couple of tears. 

“You don't know that. I  _ will  _ find someone.” 

Baze didn't answer, so Bodhi took a deep breath, stood up, and took off running full speed back towards the van. He ran faster than he actually could, and tripped twice, bruising his knees and shredding the heels of his palms. But he got up, wiped the blood onto his pants, and ran again. 

 

Cassian was near tears from pain by the time Jyn got her back down to the van. Jyn laid her down in the back, stripping off her own jacket and folding it under Cassian's head. She took the bits of K2sO from her pocket and tucked them gently between Cassian's arm and her side. 

“I have to find the others,” she said quietly. 

Cassian blinked since she didn't have quite the strength to nod.

Jyn nodded back, and turned to climb out. But she stopped and a grin lit up her face.

“Jyn!” Bodhi called as he skidded to a stop. 

Jyn grabbed Bodhi's hands as he babbled. He was a little worried, and in a hurry, and shining with hope. 

“Baze and Chirrut! We have to get them!” Bodhi tugged at her wrist. Jyn tugged back.

“Just get in and show me where they are.” 

Jyn ran around to the front door and climbed in. Bodhi jumped in the back and climbed into the passenger seat, stopping to shut the doors behind him and gently lay a hand on Cassian's arm for a moment. She opened her eyes and grimaced at Bodhi, what he assumed was supposed to be a smile.

Bodhi pointed back the way he came. “Almost straight that way. There's not much in the way.” 

Jyn was a terrible driver. 

Both Bodhi together with Jyn were able to lift Baze off the bolt and lay him on his back on the ground. 

He scowled at both of them, but he didn't mean it. A thought occurred to him. 

“Is Chirrut still there?” he asked weakly. A negative answer would shatter the pieces of his already broken heart, but somewhere inside of him he  _ hoped.  _ He hadn't done that in years. 

Jyn and Bodhi both looked over at the same time. 

“Yes,” Jyn answered. 

Baze slammed his eyes shut to hold the tears in. Chirrut was still there, not just a pile of ashes. He took a deep breath, then another. And kept breathing. Chirrut would be alright. 

With a great effort, Baze managed to prop himself up on his elbows to look for himself. Not that he doubted now. He just wanted to see Chirrut. 

Chirrut was awake now, and had turned his face towards the sound of Baze's voice, showing his bloody teeth. Baze fell back down with a huge breath. 

“Baze.” Chirrut's voice was quiet but confident. 

“Chirrut,” Baze answered simply. 

Cassian silently thanked god that Bodhi got in the driver's seat this time around. She finally closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds of the van and Baze and Chirrut's quiet whispering. She didn't hurt so badly now, which was both a worry and a relief. She liked to think she could feel Kay-two squirming against her side. 

Baze and Chirrut settled in the back of the van, with Baze leaning against the back door and Chirrut's head in his lap. 

“My love. My entire heart,” Chirrut whispered. 

Baze sighed audibly. 

“It's okay,” Chirrut smiled. “I'm here.” 

Baze couldn't stop a tear from falling. He watched it land on Chirrut's cheek. 

“Oh, Baze,” Chirrut consoled. He slowly brought his hands up to where Baze's cupped his face. 

“We're alright.”

Baze took a deep breath and sniffled. “Yes,” he answered. 

“Although it's going to take a lot of kisses to fix this.” Chirrut couldn't help but grin. “Whenever you're ready.” 

“...Later,” Baze whispered, pressing his lips together. 

Chirrut sensed Baze glance around the cabin. 

“They are not so naive, lovely. They've been through more than even us.” 

Chirrut's words did little to sway Baze's mind, since he had already changed it before he spoke. He leaned down and kissed Chirrut's forehead, his nose, his chin, his mouth. 

Many minutes passed before Jyn turned around in her seat to look at Cassian, Chirrut and Baze. 

“So do you guys need anything? Or… do you regenerate?” 

Baze looked up. 

“We'll be fine in a couple of weeks,” Chirrut answered. “Although if we feed soon it would be several days.” 

Cassian scrunched up her brow. 

Baze looked over at her. “It doesn't…  _ have  _ to be a human.” 

“I can't arrest you in this condition anyway,” Cassian smiled. “Plus, you both slipped away before the end of the fighting. I was following orders with priority. I'm afraid your case is going to go cold.” 

Baze and Chirrut both smiled. 

But Chirrut couldn't help himself. “Humans are just better,” he grinned. Cassian pretended not to hear. 

Bodhi drove for what felt like hours in silence. It was less than one. He dropped off Baze and Chirrut in a safe place, a supposedly empty house Cassian managed to lead them to, and made them promise to stay until he came back after taking Cassian to a human hospital. 

Just watching the nurses in the emergency room made Jyn far more nervous than even touching Cassian. There was that overflowing love again. She managed to snatch Kay-two, who had finally joined all their pieces together into only three, before Cassian was gone.

Jyn and Bodhi sat in the waiting room, standing out humiliatingly in their dirty, ripped and bloody clothes. Jyn stared at a painting on the wall, and Bodhi fiddled with the hem of his jacket. A nurse came out maybe twenty minutes later and told them Cassian would be going for an x-ray and an MRI scan and to get in touch with her commanding officer to find out her condition in the morning. Jyn was outraged. 

“Why can't we just see him?” She raised her voice. Bodhi shrunk behind her. 

“This is an emergency situation,” the nurse held up her hand. “He's in a serious condition.” 

Jyn insisted on staying in the waiting room until Cassian's tests were done so she could hear the news as soon as possible. One hour passed. Then two. And another. Outside, the sky blazed red, then faded to black. Bodhi finally had to leave, so Baze and Chirrut wouldn't worry. He squeezed Jyn's hand quickly. Jyn felt his scrambled thoughts, which were so much quieter than they had been the last time she touched him. But he was worried. And oh so tired. 

Jyn suddenly felt the weight of her own exhaustion like she was carrying the whole van on her shoulders. With the waiting room finally empty save herself and the receptionist, she slipped down in her seat and finally let her eyes sting. The balloon in the painting across the room blurred until she couldn't see it at all. She tried not to blink, knowing the movement would dislodge the tears, but she couldn't for long with all the dust and the weariness and the worry and the sorrow. She let the tears form bright tracks in the dirt on her face and dark spots on her pants. Part of her hated the nurse for not coming back, part of her hoped she had unintentionally not brought the news. 

Another hour passed before the receptionist came up to her, offering a tissue box. He kneeled down in front of her. 

“Who are you waiting for?” He asked. 

Jyn sniffled and scrubbed at her cheeks. 

“Cassian Andor. He's with HMA. So am I.” Her voice didn't waver as much as she was afraid it might. 

“Come over here,” the receptionist waved her over to his desk. Jyn crumpled up her damp tissue and shoved it into her pocket. 

The receptionist sat down behind the desk and entered some information into the computer. He turned back to Jyn with a straight face. 

“I'm so sorry, but his records were just sealed. I wish I could help.” 

Jyn sniffled again. She had never been an angry crier, but tears welled up. It wasn't his fault though.

“I probably shouldn't tell you this, but it says it's on account of his assignment.”

When Jyn just stood there with her fists clenched, the receptionist stood and pulled out a roll of paper from underneath the desk. 

“Would you like a sticker?” He asked gently.

Jyn hiccupped, smiled sadly through her tears and let him put a doxen puppy with a bowtie and monocle on the back of her hand. Cassian had been sort of alright the last time she saw her, after all. Jyn squeezed the receptionist’s hand. 

Back out on the street, Jyn shoved her hands into her pockets and walked briskly forward. She so wished she had a hood to hide her face. Anyone could see her swollen eyes and flushed cheeks, even in the dark. 

Amazingly, after everything, she still had her wallet. Her badge came with free use of the bus system, so she rode as far as she could on one line, then farther on the next. The third she only had to wait three stops before getting off, just blocks from her apartment. 

Jyn's mind was going one hundred miles an hour, and zero at the same time. She didn't remember most of the walk, or coming up the stairs, or unlocking her door. She remembered to check her cat, Stormy’s, food and water dish. They were half empty, but he would be fine. 

Jyn layed down on her bed, dangling her feet over the edge to keep her shoes off. Not that it mattered since the rest of her was so dirty. Her eyes were sore and dry from exhaustion and crying. She stirred just enough to pull the pieces of K2sO out of her pocket and place them on her bedside table. She collapsed back down. She was almost afraid she was so tired that if she fell asleep, she might just stop breathing. But she couldn't fight it.

 

Chirrut leaned against the back of the door of the house Cassian had lead Bodhi to. Baze had already sat down on the floor, staying off the carpet to keep the blood off it. Chirrut clicked his tongue and turned his head around. This house was  _ definitely _ lived in, unlike Cassian had made it sound, with obstacles scattered around the room, mostly pushed against the walls. The air smelled purely like her, although cleaner than he'd had a chance to know her, with just a hint of fish tank water. 

Chirrut finally sat down and leaned back against the door. He'd run out of blood to bleed sometime during the ride here, and imagined Baze must be in a similar state. 

“Baze,” he whispered. 

Baze only hummed in response. 

Chirrut smiled. “Still alive over there?” He asked. 

“No, pretty dead.” 

Chirrut's smile widened. He dragged himself over in the direction of Baze's voice and leaned up against him. Baze leaned back. 

“Now, I know you don't need to sleep, but if you wanted to I would understand.” 

Baze snorted. “You're the fool who's going to fall asleep.” 

They would both accuse the other of falling asleep first the next morning. 

 

Bodhi snuck silently into Cassian's house hours later. Jyn had promised him she would just take the bus home after she heard about Cassian. He left the lights out, but could see Baze and Chirrut's forms in the corner, leaning against each other, asleep. 

He quietly laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. It felt wrong to sleep, although he didn't blame the others for it. Bodhi wasn't sure how long he laid there, but the windows were getting light by the time he even managed to shut his eyes. 

 

Jyn mechanically went to work, went to the hospital to ask about Cassian, then went to Cassian's house to see Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi every day. She always got the same answer from the hospital, but she never got another sticker. She brought Kay-two over, and hid them in a nice dark corner to keep regenerating.

The conversation was dim at Cassian's house, there wasn't anything to talk about, and everyone was worried. Baze and Chirrut did their best to keep Jyn and Bodhi from worrying  _ too  _ much. They understood what it felt to be crushed this way. 

Baze showed them what almost four hundred years of culinary experience amounted to. Jyn thought it was just food. But he did answer Jyn's question whether vampires ate normal food or not. 

Chirrut seemed to hear her thoughts, and nudged her with his elbow. 

“We don't need to eat, but we can, so why not?” He grinned. She smiled back and Chirrut patted her on the cheek. 

Jyn had a feeling the time Chirrut ran into a wall that he was faking. But she laughed anyway when he rolled on the floor like a four year old. Bodhi went silently from straight faced to slapping his leg and not even breathing. Baze frowned, but hid his mouth behind his fist. 

Jyn's frustration still doubled every day. 

Finally, on the seventh return to the hospital, the receptionist, a new one Jyn had never seen before, simply gave her a room number. Jyn tried not to run down the hallway to the elevators. 

Cassian's room was dark, with two narrow beams of light slanting through the window where the curtains didn't quite match up. She opened her eyes and looked over at Jyn when she heard the door.

Jyn lingered for a moment. 

“Is the light okay?” She asked, finger on the switch. 

“Maybe not,” Cassian groaned. 

Jyn shut the door behind her, then she was practically running into Cassian’s outstretched arms. She carefully held Cassian, making sure not to move her. 

Jyn looked at Cassian. She looked exhausted and a little out of it from the pain meds, had cuts and bruises on her face and dark circles under her eyes, and her beard was growing out. Jyn sniffled and smiled. She was just happy to see her.

“So?” she asked hesitantly. “I got nothing out of everyone until today.” 

Cassian pressed her lips together and looked away.

“Damage to my spinal cord. I have a surgery next week but that's…” She sighed. “That's all they can do.” 

Jyn listened to Cassian's skin hum under her fingers. She was so sad it almost hurt. Jyn searched for a glimmer of hope, somewhere, but couldn't find so much as a flicker. She squeezed Cassian's shoulders. 

“I-” she started, but stopped. There wasn't anything she could say. 

“It's okay,” Cassian looked her in the eyes and cupped her cheek. “Thank you for coming.” 

“I came every day,” Jyn said. 

Cassian smiled. “Thank you.” 

The hum of Cassian was strong against Jyn's face, a bright glow, and she took Cassian's hand in her own and lowered it, leaned in and kissed her gently. 

Cassian touched the back of Jyn's neck and kissed back. 

On her next visit, Jyn snuck Kay-two in under her jacket since they had grown too much for her pocket. They now responded to noise and touch and occasionally made a small squeak. She brought the fake potted plant from the corner over next to Cassian's bed, and tucked them safely under the leaves. 

The good news about Cassian relieved a lot of tension at her house. Bodhi also realized he should get back to his own apartment. Wouldn't it be funny if he had left the stove on. That thought stuck in the back of his mind through the whole drive. He could suddenly remember every single time he turned his stove on but not a single instance of turning it off. Luckily when he got home the entire complex was not burnt down. 

 

Chirrut sat on Cassian's couch, listening to tv with Jyn and holding her hand, leaning against Baze, who, of course, had fallen asleep. It was late. 

The lion in the movie roared and triumphant music played, before fading out and being replaced by a pop version of a song that had played earlier in the movie, signalling the credits. Then that song cut out too, interrupted by an ad for tampons. Chirrut counted himself lucky that his body didn't actually produce its own blood anymore.

Jyn let go of his hand and yawned,shifting the couch cushions. 

“It's late…” she trailed off. “Stormy needs to be let out, too.” 

“I understand,” Chirrut smiled. “You also need rest. Goodnight.” 

Jyn reached the door when Chirrut called out to her quietly.

“Don't forget anything!” 

Jyn patted her pockets and felt her phone, keys, wallet, and chapstick.

“I haven't.” 

“Okay, drive safely.” He waved.

“I will. Goodnight.” 

Chirrut listened as Jyn shut the door behind her, then as her car pulled out of the driveway and sped off. 

Chirrut sighed and leaned back against Baze's sleeping form. He wasn't tired, just heavy and relaxed. He felt Baze breathing underneath him. 

“I know you're awake, fool,” he grinned. 

Baze shoved Chirrut off himself with his elbow. “No I'm not.” 

Chirrut turned towards Baze and leaned into his space. 

“So, how are you?” He asked.

Baze grunted. “Why.”

“I can't just ask because I want to know?” Chirrut moved to straddle Baze's thighs. Baze settled his hands on his waist. 

“Fine then,” he shrugged. He squeezed Chirrut's waist but stopped when Chirrut wiggled his hips and he felt something press against his groin. He shut his eyes for a moment in disbelief and sighed.

“Chirrut, are you wearing a fucking strap right now?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. 

Chirrut pressed his hips forward, there was that pressure again, and bit at Baze's bottom lip. 

“Maybe…” he sang. His grin had that devious light that always made Baze roll his eyes, but smile nonetheless.

Baze slid his hands down to grip at Chirrut's ass. “You're such a slut.” 

Chirrut's grin widened, then he surged up and kissed Baze deep, hot and open. Their fangs clicked together, but they were both used to it and didn't mind by now. He slid his hands under Baze's shirt to gently rake his claws down his front. “Oh, I can show you who's a slut.” 

Baze couldn't suppress a shudder and arched his back. He felt his face flush. 

“Here?” Chirrut felt him shift as he looked around. “We're in Cassian's house.” 

Chirrut sat up and kneaded at Baze's love handles. “So? He's not here, no one is.” 

Baze rolled his eyes. “If there was, I would kill you with my bare hands.” He still gripped Chirrut's ass and pulled him into a grind.

Chirrut threw his head back and cackled. He was still laughing into Baze's mouth when he pressed bodily against him. He pulled back and breathed Baze's air.

“Maybe some other time. Right now, I really wanna fuck you.” 

“Yeah?” Baze smiled. He loved when Chirrut took charge. 

“Until you're shaking?” Chirrut teased. “Until you can't remember your own name?” 

Baze growled. 

With another roll of his hips and lick at Baze's mouth, Chirrut stood up and got to work unbuckling his pants. 

Baze shucked his own pants and let Chirrut push him down on his back, spread his legs, and push his shirt up to his neck to start leaving a trail of red marks on his chest. He let out a huff. 

Chirrut kept up a steady roll of his hips, grinding his strap against Baze's half-hard cock and making Baze's chest flutter. He kissed and nibbled up Baze's neck to his jaw and squeezed his chest.  

Baze gasped when Chirrut finally reached down and took hold of his cock, stroking slowly. 

“You're so gorgeous,” Chirrut whispered over Baze's heaving breaths. 

“You don't know that,” Baze argued, sliding his hands over Chirrut's cool skin.

With a last press of lips to Baze's mouth, Chirrut reassured, “yes I do.” He sat up and moved down between Baze's legs, stroked up his thighs, then stopped. He turned his face back up towards Baze and smiled. 

“I lost my pants.” 

Baze groaned and reached over the edge of the couch for Chirrut's pants. He found the little bottle of slick in the pocket, pressed it into Chirrut's hand and dropped the pants back on the floor. “That's what you wanted?” 

Chirrut grinned. “Thank you.” He placed his hands on Baze's thighs and shuffled farther down the couch. 

Baze covered Chirrut's hand with his own. “Did you really plan this far ahead of time?” 

Chirrut giggled. “Whatever makes you think that?” 

Baze rolled his eyes and flicked the back of Chirrut's hand. Chirrut responded by grabbing Baze's cock,pumping roughly and making his skin jump and breath stutter. 

Chirrut giggled again, then he was leaning down and taking the tip of Baze's cock into his mouth. Baze reminded himself to keep breathing. 

Chirrut swirled his tongue around the tip of Baze's cock, then kissed down the shaft to the base and back up. He opened his lips to take Baze's cock in and pressed forward until his mouth was full. He wrapped his hand around the base and hollowed out his cheeks.

Baze watched with half-lidded eyes as Chirrut bobbed his head up and down and pumped his hand in time with his mouth. He pressed his knees farther apart and let his chest rise and fall with his rapid breaths. 

Chirrut pulled his hand away to open the slick, but pressed forward with his mouth until Baze's cock bumped the back of his throat and swallowed around him. Baze clenched his fists and choked on a groan. Then Chirrut was finally reaching down behind his balls and pressing in with a slick finger. Baze's breath hitched and he pushed his hips down on Chirrut's hand. 

Chirrut wrapped his free hand around the base of Baze's cock and pumped in time with his mouth and his thrusting finger. 

Baze finally moaned when Chirrut added a second finger and scissored them. He looked down at Chirrut's face, cheeks flushed and lips swollen around his cock.

“Ah fuck, Chirrut, you're going to kill me.” He clenched his fists where they rested on the tops of his thighs.

Chirrut pulled off with a wet sound and raised an eyebrow. “You're already dead.” His voice was low and husky.

Whatever Baze was about to say was cut off when Chirrut crooked his fingers inside him. Baze did  _ not  _ whimper. 

Chirrut withdrew his fingers and climbed up over Baze to kiss him deeply. He hitched Baze's leg up over his hip and pressed the smooth tip of his fake cock against Baze's entrance. Baze squeezed his knees around Chirrut's waist, pulling him closer, and gripped at his shoulders. He huffed out a long breath as Chirrut pushed in slowly. Chirrut moved his hips in tiny circles, letting Baze adjust. Baze tipped his head back and took several deep, shaking breaths. He felt so close already. He tightened his legs around Chirrut again. 

Chirrut kissed and licked at his neck, moving his hips slowly, then sat up. 

“Good?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Baze sighed. “Fuck…” he trailed off.

Chirrut stilled his hips completely and grinned. 

“What was that?” 

“I said yeah,” Baze lied, arching his back and pushing his hips down on Chirrut's cock. 

Chirrut used his powerful strength to still Baze's hips and pinched his nipple. “No, right after that. You know what I mean.” 

“Not right now, Chirrut,” Baze scrunched up his brow and sighed. “Please.” 

Chirrut kicked his hips, making Baze choke on a moan. “I just want to know what you said.” 

Baze finally gave in. “Fuck me. I said fuck me.” 

Chirrut's grin grew impossibly wider. His fangs glinted in the low light from the tv. “That's what I thought I heard.” 

Baze groaned and Chirrut started up a smooth roll of his hips, drawing it out. Baze huffed and rolled his hips in time with Chirrut's. Chirrut gripped his thighs, pulled him closer, and sped up his rhythm. Baze resisted the urge to clamp a hand over his mouth and moaned. 

Chirrut braced his hands on the armrest behind Baze's head and thrusted faster. Baze ran his hands down Chirrut's arms and wrapped his fingers around his wrists.

“Oh fuck, Chirrut,” he moaned. “I- fuck…” Every thrust coiled his stomach tighter and forced the air from his lungs. 

“Yeah?” Chirrut smirked. “That's good?” He kicked the roll of his hips harder and deeper. Baze gasped for air and squeezed Chirrut to steady the shaking of his legs. 

He released one of Chirrut's wrists and Chirrut reached down to stroke his cock in time with his hips, which he pushed with more force. Baze made a noise something like a sob. 

Finally, Baze couldn't take any more, and he was coming onto his stomach, whining and squirming under Chirrut. Chirrut slowed his hips to a lazy slide and fucked him through his orgasm.

“Chirrut, oh Chirrut,” Baze gasped, squeezing him with his knees, urging him to slow down. “Fuck fuck fuck.” 

Chirrut slowed to a stop, then sat back on his haunches, pulled out and stroked up Baze's thighs. 

Baze took a couple moments to catch his breath, then reached for Chirrut.

“Get this off.” He tugged at the buckles that fastened Chirrut's strap-on around his hips. Chirrut unbuckled himself and dropped the strap carelessly to the floor, then surged up over Baze and kissed him sweetly. He let Baze guide him up to straddle his face with strong hands on the backs of his thighs. Baze stroked Chirrut's clit with his finger.

“You're really wet,” he teased. Chirrut bit his lip when Baze's words puffed warm air against him. 

“Maybe because you're so sexy,” he grinned. “Maybe I love making you come.” 

“Well I think it's because you’re-”

Baze's words were cut off when Chirrut abruptly sat down on his face. Baze grunted but grabbed him by the thighs and licked long and wet near his entrance and sucked on his clit. Chirrut giggled and moaned. Baze slipped two fingers inside Chirrut but just held them there, and flicked at Chirrut's clit with his tongue until his legs shook.

“Ah- oh, fuck Baze," Chirrut moaned and gasped, gyrating his hips in tiny circles on Baze's mouth. 

Baze finally scissored his fingers and pumped them in and out of Chirrut and kept up his attention to Chirrut's clit. Chirrut arched his back and rode Baze's face and his magnificent fingers.

“Baze, fuck I’m-” Chirrut moaned. His whole body was trembling. He was almost there.

Baze crooked his fingers into Chirrut's sweet spot and stroked his clit with his tongue. Chirrut whined.

Baze sucked on Chirrut's clit and pumped his fingers, then Chirrut's whole body tensed as he came. 

“Ohh… fuck,” Chirrut moaned. His voice shook. He took a few heaving breaths then climbed down Baze's body to straddle his hips. He grabbed Baze's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

They laid there kissing for a while before Chirrut pulled away and sat up, stroking Baze's chest. 

“Sorry,” he grinned. “Can you get my pants again?” He stood up to allow Baze to retrieve both pairs of pants. Baze tossed Chirrut's pants over and wiped himself down with his boxers. At least it wouldn't show on the outside of his clothes. He sat back down next to Chirrut with a huff after dressing.

“What?” Chirrut frowned.

“I didn't say anything,” Baze shrugged.

“But you thought it,” Chirrut pressed.

Baze sighed. “We've been here for a while.” 

Chirrut thought for a moment. “That’s true. Do you want to leave?” 

Baze looked around the room. “Well…” He was hesitant. 

Chirrut squeezed his arm. “We can find some place close, if you want?” 

Baze leaned into Chirrut. “Okay.” 

Chirrut leaned back and sighed. “But let's wait until morning. I'm tired.” 

Baze chuckled. “Okay.” 

 

When Jyn came over the following evening, Baze and Chirrut were gone. As if they had never been there.

 

~

 

After two months, Cassian was allowed to return home. She had been lucky, all things considered. At least she could stand. 

Jyn drove Cassian home. They didn't talk much, preferring a comfortable silence over trying to come up with something to talk about. Cassian sat, staring out the window with K2sO in her lap. They were about the size of a small dog now, and almost acted like it too. Cassian watched the sky blaze orange and red. It was pretty, she guessed, but she'd been rather apathetic since everything. 

But she hadn't given up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one small inconsistency in there see if you can find it

**Author's Note:**

> Me, splitting this into 2 parts and making y'all wait to find out if they live or not: https://previews.123rf.com/images/kadettmann/kadettmann1408/kadettmann140800032/30827383-laughing-latin-man-eating-salad.jpg  
> Watch out for the bazechirrut porn in the next


End file.
